


Moving Forward

by peteor



Series: Chuckington Modern!AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DID Church, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Domestic Fluff, House Hunting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteor/pseuds/peteor
Summary: “I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day,” Wash states bluntly. “About buying a house.”Tucker blinks. “Oh.”“I know you said you weren’t being serious, but I still think it’s something we should start considering,” Wash goes on. “Of course, it’s a big step, and a big commitment, but Church and I both think that all three of us are ready to at least dip our toes in the water.”--the fic where church, tucker, and wash decide to buy a house together





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fic that's part of a chuckington modern!AU that i've had for a year or so now, but i deleted all the published fics for it a while ago because i got impulsive and disgusted by my old writing
> 
> so... brief summary of AU in case y'all want it: church and wash got together first / brought tucker in approx 6 months later / the relationship is definitely church-centric (wash and tucker only start to grow closer to each other after a year) / this fic takes place just over two years into their relationship
> 
> anyway, all that aside, i hope you like reading this and feel free to let me know what you think in the comments :)

Tucker brings it up casually, at first, but it gets Wash thinking.

 

They’re all in the living room, like they usually are on weekday evenings. Delta’s currently fronting and playing video games, Tucker’s on his phone in his chair, and Wash is settling down on the couch after coming inside from a smoke break.

 

“The landlord just texted. He’s raising the rent again,” Tucker says. Wash glances over at Delta, whose only physical indication he even heard is the slight furrowing of his eyebrows. Then he looks at Tucker, who continues, “Man, why can’t we just buy a house so we don’t have to deal with this crap?”

 

“Houses are expensive,” Wash says.

 

“I wasn’t being serious,” Tucker back-pedals nervously, dutifully keeping his eyes trained on his phone to avoid meeting Wash’s curious gaze. “Anyway, why’s he even texting me? Doesn’t he know you’re in charge of shit?”

 

Wash shrugs. “He probably texted me, too, but my phone’s in the bedroom.”

 

Tucker thinks for a moment, then says, “Actually, y’know what, I’m pretty sure I know why he’s texting me.”

 

“Because you spend sixty two percent of your conscious time on your phone?” Delta suggests.

 

“…Really? Sixty two?” Tucker asks. Delta nods. “Huh. Coulda sworn it was more.”

 

—

 

“Were you around when Tucker brought up houses the other night?” Wash asks Church on Saturday morning, as they make their separate breakfasts together in the kitchen - eggs and fruit for Wash, bacon and pancakes for Church.

 

“Uh, no, don’t think so,” Church mumbles distractedly. “What’d he say?”

 

“He asked why we can’t just buy a house together, to avoid having to deal with rent and landlords and such,” Wash explains. Church turns around and gives Wash a skeptical look. “Yeah, I know. He said he wasn’t being serious, but you know how he… does that.”

 

Church nods, then asks, “Well… why don’t we? I mean, all three of us work, we’ve all got savings. It’s not like the three of us together don’t have the money, and if we don’t right now, we could start saving or take out a loan. The only one whose credit is fucked is Tucker, we’re fine.”

 

“It’s a pretty big step, relationship-wise,” Wash says lightly, leaning against the counter and taking a bite of his eggs. When he swallows, he continues, “Of course, it _has_ been over two years, now. Longer for just the two of us.”

 

Church makes a noise of affirmation, and then the conversation pauses as they carry their plates and bowls over to the table and sit down. They eat in silence for a few moments, until Church speaks up.

 

“I mean,” he says, nibbling on his bacon. “I’m less worried about the big relationship stuff, and more worried about the three of us - and Junior, too - finding a place we all like. I mean, we’re definitely gonna have to sit down and figure out what we’re looking for. ‘Cause unlike this shit-bucket, whatever we _do_ get is probably gonna be way more, uh… permanent. Y’know?”

 

Wash nods. “Yeah, definitely.”

 

“I get why Tucker brought it up,” Church says thoughtfully, propping his chin up on his knuckles. “It’d be good for him to have a spare room to go into whenever you get your nightmares, et-cetera. Hell, it’d be good for _all_ of us to have our own space every once in a while. Like, this apartment was fine when it was just us two, but we've got one and a half more people here now, and we can both agree they’re here to stay.”

 

“Junior especially doesn’t have enough space here,” Wash says. “It’s been fine because it's only two nights a week, but I know Tucker and Junior’s mom have been talking about a week on, week off custody arrangement. If that happens, the poor kid will go crazy.”

 

“So will _you_ ,” Church teases.

 

Wash laughs and nods. “So will I.”

 

The fall silent again, both of them thinking. Wash is weighing the pros and cons, and trying to quell the sudden anxiety about making a big decision like this. He knows that even if they do start looking for a place, it could be months before they find one and buy it and move in.

 

But just putting this plan into motion isn’t something Wash has been expecting to happen so… soon? It’s been a couple of years, Wash knows, but still. It feels soon. Maybe because he and Tucker are just starting to figure out their relationship.

 

He knows if he tells Church he isn’t ready, he’ll drop it, but Wash _wants_ to be ready.

 

“Hey,” Church says, cupping Wash’s cheeks in his hands. Wash looks up and smiles as Church leans over the table and kisses Wash slowly. Then he pulls away and says, “Dibs on not having the serious talk with Tucker.”

 

“Oh, for-” Wash sinks his head into his hands and groans while Church snickers. “Why do I _always_ fall for that?”

 

—

 

Since Junior’s over, Wash and Church don’t get time alone with Tucker until Junior’s put to bed. While they will definitely be bringing Junior in on the housing discussion if they make it there, Wash figures it would be unfair to bring it up to an unsuspecting Tucker in front of Junior, who might get excited about something that isn’t even _near_ set in stone.

 

When Wash shared those thoughts with Church, he had replied, “You’re finally figuring out how kids work. Way to go, buddy.”

 

When Tucker returns to the living room after tucking Junior into bed, he freezes.

 

“…Okay, what’s with the looks?”

 

Wash and Church exchange a glance. Church widens his eyes and nods his head over to Tucker, while Wash shrugs and gestures helplessly. Church rolls his eyes and points at Tucker, who is still standing frozen at the living room entrance with suspicious eyes.

 

Finally, Wash sighs and says, “Sit down.”

 

Tucker hesitantly crawls up into his chair, his expression growing concerned. “Uh, I’m getting a weird sense of deja vu here, and last time this happened I almost got broken up with, so…”

 

“Oh, no, no no,” Wash shakes his head and waves his hands back and forth. “Nothing like that.”

 

“Kinda the opposite, actually,” Church pipes up.

 

Tucker gets a straight-up frightened look on his face. “Hey, listen, if you’re about to propose to me or something, I’m gonna stop you right here-”

 

“For God’s sake, Tucker,” Wash groans, slapping his hands over his face. “Will you stop jumping to conclusions?”

 

“I’m pretty sure he can’t help himself, dude,” Church snickers.

 

Tucker protests, “Well if you both weren’t so fucking vague and just got to the goddamn point, maybe I wouldn’t!”

 

“I’ve been thinking about what you said the other day,” Wash states bluntly. “About buying a house.”

 

Tucker blinks. “Oh.”

 

“I know you said you weren’t being serious, but I still think it’s something we should start considering,” Wash goes on. “Of course, it’s a big step, and a big commitment, but Church and I both think that all three of us are ready to at least dip our toes in the water.”

 

“I could use a bigger office,” Church says. “And this place has always been way too small for all of us, especially if Junior starts coming over more.”

 

“We could always find a bigger place to rent,” Wash offers. “But… I, personally, think it’s time to try to find something more permanent. …Maybe it’s because I’m older.”

 

“Uh, yeah, probably,” Tucker replies, a nervous waver in his tone. “Like, I get it, you're thirty two, all grown up, wanting to settle down and stuff, but. Dude. I’m twenty five.”

 

Church points out, “You also have an eight year old kid, though. Most people Wash’s age don’t even _have_ kids, yet. You can’t just think about your age and maturity level, you also have to think of where you’re at in your whole… path of life, or whatever.”

 

“There's nothing wrong with doing things out of order,” Wash adds hastily, when Tucker starts looking slightly offended. “And there’s nothing wrong with not being ready. All I ask is that you _consider_ it.”

 

“Oh, well, yeah,” Church shrugs. “We don’t want an answer right now. Just throwing the idea out there for you to bounce around. Sleep on it, or whatever.”

 

“Kinda a big-ass idea for you to just _throw out there_ ,” Tucker snaps, crossing his arms over his chest and curling in on himself slightly. “So you guys both seriously think this is a good idea? Like, without a doubt?”

 

Church nods, but Wash averts his gaze and doesn’t respond long enough for Tucker to pick up on it.

 

“You don’t think it’s a good idea?” Tucker asks Wash.

 

“I _do_ ,” Wash argues, shrinking slightly under Church’s confused stare. “But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hesitant. Like I said, it’s a big deal.”

 

Church’s shoulders relax and he sighs. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m definitely on board, but it’s… yeah. A big thing.”

 

“Bow chicka bow wow,” Tucker mutters under his breath.

 

Wash deadpans, “Lavernius.”

 

“What?” Tucker whines. “I make jokes when I’m nervous!”

 

“Nobody has to be _nervous_ ,” Wash promises. “Even if we got started first thing in the morning, it would be months before we actually made a decision, let alone put down a deposit. Buying a house is a long process, and it’s not a process we need to start immediately.”

 

“I’m still gonna be nervous,” Tucker snaps. “I never imagined myself owning a house, like, ever. In my whole life. This is crazy!”

 

“Well, do you at least want to?” Church asks.

 

Tucker throws his hands up. “I guess? Like I said, I’ve never even thought about it.”

 

“Well now you gotta start,” Church says lightly. “Have fun, buddy, welcome to adulthood.”

 

“Fuck you, dude, I’m not a fuckin’ teenager.”

 

Wash mutters, “Well, sometimes you act like one.”

 

“Whatever, fuck you guys.”

 

—

 

Three weeks later, out of the blue, Tucker storms into the bedroom and slams one of Church’s empty folders down onto the end of the bed.

 

“Gentlemen! I have come to a conclusion!”

 

“What the fuck are you babbling about?” Church groans, peeling himself off of Wash, who he'd been making out with when Tucker burst in. Wash wipes his lips off on the back of his hand, earning him an offended glare from Church. “And what th- did you take that from my office?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why?”  


 

Tucker shrugs. “Dramatic effect.”

 

“Well, put it back,” Church snaps, folding his arms.

 

“I will, after I- are you seriously more concerned with an empty folder than my big announcement?”

 

“ _My_ empty folder. And fuck yeah I am.”

 

Wash takes it upon himself to break up the argument by dutifully asking, in a monotonous tone, “What is your big announcement, Tucker?”

 

Tucker stands back, puts his hands on his hips, and declares, “I want to buy a house!”

 

Wash and Church both sit up a bit and stare at him.

  
“Really?” Wash asks, a smile growing on his face.

 

“Hell yeah,” Tucker says, grinning. “What would be better than sharing a real, awesome, grown up house with my two favourite people? Oh, and you, Wash.”

 

Wash narrows his eyes and repeats, in a far less amused tone, “Really?”

 

“You sound weirdly sure about this,” Church says suspiciously. Wash is inclined to agree.

 

“Yeah, ‘cause I’ve been thinking a lot about it,” Tucker replies with a glare. “You know, like you asked me to?”

 

“No need to get defensive,” Wash says, raising his eyebrow at Tucker. “I’m glad you want to. I’ve also been thinking, and I’m definitely ready to, at this point.”

 

“Yeah, same,” Church agrees. “So… how do we even start?”

 

Wash replies, “Well, before we do anything, we should get a list together of things we’re looking for, so we can show a realtor and get things started. Also,” Wash gives Tucker a hard look. “We should start saving as much as we can for a down payment, and figure out a mortgage budget.”

 

“Why’re you looking at me?” Tucker asks, a whine in his tone. Wash’s stare sharpens, and Church gives him a look, as well. Tucker splutters. “Give me a break, guys… I have savings!”

 

“If you call two dollars a savings account,” Church rolls his eyes.

 

“You know what, I’m offended,” Tucker grumbles, pulling out his phone and muttering insults under his breath as he swipes across the screen and types some things in. Then he turns the phone around and shoves it into Wash and Church’s faces. “See? Savings.”

 

Wash and Church both raise their eyebrows.

 

Church says, “Well, shit.”

 

Wash says, “I’ve got to admit, Tucker, I underestimated you.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Tucker narrows his eyes and pockets his phone, but then smiles and hops up onto the bed, bouncing excitedly. “Alright, so let’s make a fuckin’ list!”

 

—

 

They spend the rest of the night making and re-making lists.

 

When they finally finish the final draft of their list, it’s nearing four o’clock in the morning, and Tucker’s almost fallen asleep on Wash’s shoulder a few times.

 

Church wants a balcony, a bigger office, and an open floor plan. Tucker wants a backyard, a spare bedroom, a bathroom attached to the master bedroom, and a nice bathtub. Wash wants a garage.

 

“Why just a garage?” Church asks.

 

Wash shrugs a shoulder. “I’m a mechanic, garages are essentially my safe space. Besides, I’m not picky, but I figured I should want _something_.”

 

And as much as Wash loves them, Church’s alters all wanting to add in their suggestions - nice kitchen counters, a backyard with climbable trees, a bigger closet if not a whole other bedroom just for their stuff, a sheltered front porch so they can sit out in the rain, and many other very specific things - will make it ten times harder to find an acceptable house.

 

Tucker complains that they won’t technically live there, so they shouldn’t be complicating everything, but Church argues that technically they _will_ be living there, so it’s only fair.

 

When they finally get into bed, Tucker surprisingly takes Church’s place in the middle. Church is too tired to complain about it and just flops down on Tucker’s usual side, while Wash shuts out all the lights and gets into his normal spot.

 

“Hey, Wash,” Tucker whispers, voice thick from exhaustion. “About what I said earlier.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You’re tied with Church and Junior as my favourite,” Tucker says. “I was just joking.”

 

Wash smiles and rolls over to face Tucker. “I know.”

 

Tucker mumbles incoherently and then cracks a tired eye open, asking, “Yeah?”

 

Wash nods and swings his arm over Tucker’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. “Yeah.”

 

“Okay, good,” Tucker replies, then yawns before continuing, “I just make those jokes a lot, and I know we used to not get along that much, so I didn’t know if you knew that stuff all changed now. And it _has_ changed, y’know? Like… I dunno,” Tucker sighs and lets his eyes fall shut. “I think I might be falling in love with you.”

 

Wash’s lips part in surprise as his mind short-circuits, and by the time he finds it even the slightest bit possible to make words, Tucker’s snoring softly.

 

So Wash just fondly whispers, “Idiot,” and lets himself slowly fall asleep.

 

—

 

Tucker tells Junior about the housing situation and asks for suggestions. Junior immediately asks if they can get a dog, which has Theta losing his complete shit in Church’s head, apparently.

  
“I hope you both realize we have to get a dog, now,” Church had said bitterly, rubbing his temples. “The decision was just made for us by two very loud children.”

 

Tucker had replied, “Fuck yeah.”

  
Wash had replied, “Oh no.”

 

They burn through realtors until they finally find a man accepting and understanding of their relationship and their very specific housing needs. He enthusiastically takes in their odd little family and their even odder list, says, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I passed this up,” and then gets to work.

 

The more houses he takes them to over the weeks, the more hopeless Wash feels with their situation. Tucker has always been an optimist, and so has Church (though he hides it better), so they both keep believing that the perfect house is out there, somewhere.

 

Their realtor doesn’t help. The cheerful man never once admits defeat and, even after nearly twenty house viewings that haven't gone well, keeps his spirits up and just keeps trying.

 

And lo and behold, it finally pays off.

 

—

 

The front porch is covered, and the entire floor plan on the main level is wide open, with a living room going into a breakfast room, and then the kitchen. On one side of the kitchen is a cozy, smaller room with a fireplace that the realtor points out would make a very nice office, if Church didn’t mind it being out in the open.

 

“I do most of my work home alone, so…” Church says slowly, circling the area. “This is… really nice.”

 

On the other side of the kitchen is a large dining room with soothing light coming in through the windows. In fact, the entire house has large windows, with nice natural light that is extremely pleasant.

 

There isn’t a balcony, but there is a screened porch out back that makes up for it. And the backyard is perfect; large, and beautiful, with _very_ climbable trees.

 

The kitchen counters are expensive granite. The garage is large enough for two cars and then some. There are four bedrooms in total - the master bedroom, what would be Junior’s room, and two spare bedrooms.

 

There’s a large bathroom off of the master bedroom, with a separate bathtub and tiled shower. The main bathroom is also large.

 

The entire house is just…

 

“Perfect,” Wash, Church, and Tucker all reply when the realtor asks what they think.

 

It’s pushing their budget, but they still make the highest offer they’re capable of, going above even the set price for the home. Their realtor says that with their offer, the chances of them getting the house looks good.

 

—

 

They get the house.

 

Wash gets a call from Tucker just before he clocks back in after his lunch break.

 

“Dude,” Tucker says.

 

“What’s up?”

 

“We got it.”

  
Wash furrows his eyebrows. “Got what?”

 

“The house, Wash,” Tucker says, giddy laughter lacing his tone. “We got the house! I just got the call. It’s ours if we still want it!”

 

Wash drops his toolbox.

 

He calls Church after, who lets out a whoop of victory so loud that Wash’s coworkers can hear through the phone and all look up curiously. When Wash hangs up, he tells them the news through excited laughter, and they all cheer as loud as Church, raising their tools and congratulating him.

 

The smile doesn’t fall from Wash’s face for longer than a fraction of a second for the rest of the day, and when he returns home, he sees the same is true for Church and Tucker.

 

“I talked to Junior’s mom,” Tucker says excitedly. “We agreed that we would start the week on, week off schedule once we’re moved into the new place. You know, put two exciting fresh starts into one for Junior.”

 

“That’s amazing,” Wash grins. Tucker grins back and nods, a delighted flush on his cheeks as he bounces up and down in place. “This is… wow. Life’s good.”

 

Church comes up behind Wash and hugs him, mumbling, “You know, it breaks my heart every time you say that, because you always sound so surprised. Let life be good, Wash. Things work out sometimes.”

 

Wash rolls his eyes and turns around, cupping Church’s cheek lightly and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Sometimes.”

  
—

 

The old owners move out at the end of the month, right as Junior finishes school and Church finishes a big project. The timing could not be more perfect. The day Wash picks up the keys to the now empty house, they take Junior over to show him the new place.

 

“It's so big!” Junior yells happily, running in circles around the living room. Then him and Tucker run out to the backyard, and Wash and Church listen to their excited shouting from the back porch, watching them roll around in the grass together.

 

“This was a good decision,” Church declares, looping his elbow around Wash’s and pressing himself into Wash’s side. “A very good decision. We’re awesome.”

 

“Agreed,” Wash says with a chuckle.

 

Junior gets to pick from one of three rooms. He chooses the biggest one, at the far end of the hall, and starts pointing out where he wants to put all his furniture.

 

“This room is gonna be bigger than the one I have at Mom’s,” Junior tells them. “Can I bring some of my stuff from her house over when we move?”

 

“Hell yeah, buddy,” Tucker says, giddy, feeding off of Junior’s energy as they run back down the hall and downstairs.

 

“They’re hard to keep up with, aren’t they?” Wash asks, as him and Church follow at a leisurely pace.

 

“Yup,” Church snickers. “And we’re gonna have to deal with this every other week, pretty soon.”

 

“Christ,” Wash mutters, but he’s smiling. “But this is good, isn’t it? For all of us.”

 

“Yup,” Church repeats, a wide smile on his face. “Delta and Sigma are going to have a field day with interior decorating, by the way. They’ve been bickering ever since we got here.”

 

“Oh, god, we're going to have to actually get things from a store to fill up this house, aren’t we?” Wash groans. Church laughs and nods. “You know, I’m inclined to let them handle it. I don’t want to live in a house that you and Tucker are in charge of decorating, and I wouldn’t know where to begin.”

 

“Careful what you wish for,” Church smirks. “Sigma’s got a boner for decorative vases, and Delta’s been studying feng shui.”

 

Wash laughs. “I’m sure we’ll survive.”

 

“Yeah,” Church hums contentedly, standing up on his toes to kiss Wash at the top of the stairs. “I’m sure we will.”


End file.
